leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mohn/Games
Mohn watches over Poké Pelago and explains it to the . He was Lusamine's husband and is Lillie's and Gladion's father. As a professor working for the Aether Foundation, he was the first to confirm the existence of Ultra Wormholes and Ultra Beasts. A few years before the events of Sun and Moon/Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, he vanished while on a mission to try to connect to an Ultra Wormhole, leaving behind only a weakened Cosmog, some papers on , and a theory on the wormholes. It is uncertain how he ended up on Poké Pelago, and it is never discussed during the events of the games. In Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, after defeating Gladion at the , Mohn will pay a visit to Aether Paradise. Upon seeing Lusamine, he introduces himself as Mohn and compares the Paradise to Poké Pelago. Lusamine asks if it is his first time visiting Aether Paradise, to which Mohn affirms. Accepting that Mohn has both completely forgotten his past and finally found happiness, Lusamine bids him farewell. Quotes Poké Pelago * If the player has no Pokémon in the PC boxes (Any of the following) :"Welcome! You've come to Poké Pelago! These uninhabited islands exist solely for the delight of Pokémon you've deposited in your PC Boxes. Hmm? Hold the phone! You don't seem to have any Pokémon in your PC Boxes, now do you? Why don't you go catch a bunch of Pokémon and put some in your PC Boxes before you come visit us again?" :"Welcome! You've come to Poké Pelago! These uninhabited islands exist solely for the delight of Pokémon. Hmm? Hold the phone! You don't seem to have any Pokémon in your PC Boxes, now do you? Poké Pelago is a resort designed to entertain the Pokémon you deposit in your PC Boxes. Why don't you put some Pokémon in your Boxes and then come visit us again?" * If the player has one or more Pokémon in the PC boxes :"Welcome! You've come to Poké Pelago! These uninhabited islands exist solely for the delight of Pokémon. But I suppose I should introduce myself, eh? Ha ha, how rude of me! You can call me Mohn! I'm in charge of keeping Poké Pelago running." :"And you are..., right? OK! Then let's get things started!" :"The Pokémon that you've deposited in your PC Boxes can freely come here to Poké Pelago to have a bit of fun whenever they want. Right now we only have one small isle available for them to play on, but if you'll help me out, that won't be true for very long! So here's what you need to do first. Would you pick up the Poké Beans that have fallen to the ground around the island?" * After picking up the first Poké Bean :"Pokémon love Poké Beans. They're delicious and nutritious! And they can also sprout into Poké Beanstalks, like that one in the middle of the island. The one you just picked up is a Plain Bean. There are also rare Poké Beans called Patterned Beans and even Rainbow Beans! I love hands-on learning. Don't you agree? So why don't you give that Poké Beanstalk a good shake and see what happens?" * After shaking the tree :"Shake the beanstalk to drop some Poké Beans! Pick up the Poké Beans to add to your stores! OK, now you've got it! See! Isn't it better to learn by doing? You can collect Poké Beans once a day or so. If no new Poké Beans come tumbling down, then wait a day and then try again! Put some of the Poké Beans you collect into the Poké Bean crate on the island, would you? Then they'll be handy for any hungry Pokémon wandering around the island to eat anytime!" * After touching the Poké Bean crate for the first time :"Yup! That's a Poké Bean crate right there! You can drop Poké Beans in there, and the Pokémon will love you for it. Especially here on Isle Abeens. Leaving Poké Beans in the crate here can even tempt wild Pokémon to come by for a gander and some fun. Oh, yes! One more thing! The rarer kinds of Poké Beans will have their effects last longer. You might want to remember that fact! But as long as you fill the crate up, then you'll probably be A-OK. Don't you worry! And if you ever want to talk to me about things, no need to feel shy. Just zip right over to my raft hut!" * After touching the raft hut for the first time :"Wonderful to see you again! I'm delighted to welcome you to my raft hut! This has been my own private castle ever since that fateful day when I decided to turn these uninhabited islands into a resort for Pokémon. I built this place myself and it's not too shabby, if I dare say so myself. I have everything I could need here to keep Poké Pelago up and running. So, ! I've got a favor to ask of a promising Trainer like yourself. Poké Pelago only features one small island at the moment, as you've seen. If you were to liken it to a Pokémon, it would be a Lv. 1 babe just hatched from its ! So I'd like you and your Pokémon to put some effort into developing the islands here! Developing the isles here basically means breaking ground on new isles or improving the facilities on isles you already have started on. We'll borrow the strength of the Pokémon you have in your Boxes to do the work. Oh, and we'll need some Plain Beans! Don't forget those! No one can work well on an empty stomach! OK! That's it from me right now. But come see me in my Raft Hut anytime that you want some help developing isles! Mohn here! I keep things running here at Poké Pelago." * After touching a Pokémon (Any of the following) :" seems to really love it at Poké Pelago!" :"Would you like to take a closer look at ?" :" seems to really have a great love for Pokémon battles!" :" seems to be wanting to have an adventure with you, if I'm not mistaken! Why don't you add it to your party sometime?" * After touching the Poké Bean crate subsequently :"Go on and choose how many of your Poké Beans you'd like to put into the Poké Bean crate." :"Thank you, my boy/girl! The Pokémon will be delighted, no doubt!" * After touching the Poké Bean crate when it is full :"There are still some Poké Beans from last time. Wait till they're all gone, then you can add more." * After touching the raft hut subsequently :"Did you want to do something?" * Develop Isles :"So you'll help me! Thank you, thank you. And now that we have that settled... OK then! There are five isles total that you can develop here at Poké Pelago! Each one will require you to have a different number of Pokémon in your Boxes and Plain Beans in your coffers! Check what it says that you need to develop each isle in its summary, OK? OK then! If that's all clear, you just tell me which isle you'd like to develop next!" :"Yeah, I think we could do that!" :"Order received! Then I'll get straight to work!" :"I'm afraid you haven't got enough Pokémon in your Boxes yet for me to develop that isle." * Exchange Poké Beans :"Poké Beans can come in special varieties called Patterned Beans and Rainbow Beans. You can sometimes find these rare Poké Beans on Isle Abeens, if you're lucky. They are absolutely delicious, so your Pokémon will be delighted if you feed one to them! In fact...I'll let you in on a little secret. Patterned Beans and Rainbow Beans are in fact some of my favorite foods, as well! They have delightful flavor and just the right amount of chew. Once I start eating them, I can't stop myself! ... ... ... Hey now, please don't look at me like that... I've been working here managing Poké Pelago for a very long time and it's a really tough habit to break! Anyway, you don't need to worry yourself about my diet. This is all you need to know: I'll give you three Plain Beans for each Patterned Bean you offer me. And seven Plain Beans for each Rainbow Bean! So what do you say to a little trade? Decide how many of your rarer Poké Beans you'd like to exchange for Plain Beans." :"OK! So let's trade some beans!" :"Looks to me like you have plenty of Plain Beans. Let's trade when your stores have gone down." * Send out a Bean Bottle :"Oh! This'll be your first Bean Bottle, won't it? Yes, a Bean Bottle is just what it sounds like: a bottle that has Poké Beans in it. Bean Bottles sometimes wash up to onto the shore here at these isles. They must have been set adrift by someone else out in this wide world, which is connected all over by the great oceans! People set these bottles adrift hoping that they might bring some happiness to the person who finds one! It's a pretty romantic idea, isn't it? And that's A-OK in my book!" :"If you bring happiness to someone else, then maybe something good will happen to you, too! That's why it never hurts to do something nice like setting a Bean Bottle adrift in the ocean. But you can only send out one Bean Bottle per day, I'm afraid. Happiness that can be bought cheaply might end up inviting unhappiness instead!" * Isle Abeens :"The Isle Abeens renovations are complete!" :"The Isle Abeens renovations are complete! It's perfect now! I can't imagine any way to improve it further!" :" went into a Poké Ball!" :"The Poké Beanstalk has gotten larger, so you can probably get more Poké Beans from it now! I bet more wild Pokémon will come by, enticed by its offerings. The Pokémon all look quite eager! Keep up the hard work!" :"That Poké Beanstalk is truly formidable. I'll bet you get even more Poké Beans now! And even more wild Pokémon coming by to play and to marvel at it, too! Your Pokémon look eager to check it out, too. Thanks for helping improve Poké Pelago!" :"Looks like you should be able to develop the Isle Abeens/Aplenny/Aphun/Evelup/Avue now! I'll be waiting for you in the Raft Hut!" :"You've got everything you need to develop an isle for Poké Pelago! Did you know that? Stop by my Raft Hut and check it out!" :"Looks like you've got more than 30 Pokémon in your PC Boxes now! You'll be needing more Poké Beans then. I guess I've got to work harder, too!" :"Looks like you've got more than 90 Pokémon in your PC Boxes now! You'll be needing a lot of Poké Beans then! I guess I've got to work harder, too!" :"Looks like you've got more than 150 Pokémon in your PC Boxes now! You'll be needing whole piles of Poké Beans! I guess I've got to work harder, too!" * Isle Aplenny :"The Isle Aplenny renovations are complete!" :"OK! What do you think? This is Isle Aplenny! I used that nice flat bit of land there to make a field where you can plant your Berries. Now your Pokémon can enjoy tending to Berry trees and harvesting Berries here!" :"Thanks to your Pokémon's hard work, we've been able to expand the Berry fields! Now you can grow up to 12 different types of Berries at a time. It should also be easier to water the seedlings now, so I bet your harvest might increase, too! Your Pokémon look delighted with the new field. Keep up the hard work!" :"Now Isle Aplenny is completely covered with Berry fields! You can plant and grow up to 18 different types of Berries now. And it's even easier to water the seedlings, so I bet your harvest will increase more, too! Thanks for helping Poké Pelago grow!" :"The Isle Aplenny renovations are complete! It's perfect now! I can't imagine any way to improve it further!" :"That's right! If you want to plant some Berries, tap the sign and let me know! Your Pokémon are looking pretty happy. Keep up the good work!" :"Which Berry would you like to plant?" :"OK! I'm looking forward to that Berry harvest!" :"Looks like there's no more space to plant any Berries in that field! Why don't you harvest some of your ripe Berries and free up a little space to plant in?" :"You should add some Poké Beans after you've planted a few Berries first!" :"Go on and choose how many of your Poké Beans you'd like to put into the Poké Bean crate." :"Thank you, my boy/girl! The Pokémon will be delighted, no doubt! This will really help with the ol' motivation!" :" is a dab hand at pulling up weeds from the fields!" :" plants the Berries very neatly!" * Isle Aphun :"The Isle Aphun renovations are complete!" :"OK! What do you think? This is Isle Aphun! There's a big cave on this island, so now your Pokémon can explore it and have adventures." :"We've excavated further and made some new paths through the cave! Your Pokémon might be able to find some rare stones if they explore the new path. They look pretty pumped up for an adventure! Keep up the hard work!" :"The paths through the cave have increased! Now your Pokémon can explore deep into the island's underground! They might find some real treasures in there! I'd say your Pokémon look thrilled to explore! Thanks again for helping develop Poké Pelago!" :"That's right! If you want your Pokémon to explore one of the cave's paths, tap the sign and let me know! And if they find anything while they explore, I'll have them leave it in that treasure crate that's in the middle of the island. Your Pokémon look thrilled to get out there! Keep up the good work!" :"The Isle Aphun renovations are complete! It's perfect now! I can't imagine any way to improve it further!" * Isle Evelup :"The Isle Evelup renovations are complete!" :"OK! What do you say? This is Isle Evelup! There are logs and things to climb, and a nice sandy area to play in and exercise with. Now your Pokémon can help themselves to grow stronger while they have fun!" :"We have some new play structures for your Pokémon to play on! Now you can invite up to 12 of your Pokémon here to play at a time. I bet your Pokémon will be delighted! Keep up the hard work!" :"We've used the driftwood that was buried in the beach to make even more equipment! You can now have up to 18 Pokémon playing on the equipment here at one time. I'm sure your Pokémon will be delighted! Thanks for all your help developing Poké Pelago!" :"That's right! Check out the sign there and you can decide which Pokémon you want to invite to play here at Isle Evelup! I've also prepared some special drinks for the Pokémon playing here at Isle Evelup. Just a little treat from me for the hard workers! And you should choose a drink you'd like to share with your Pokémon when you're deciding who you want to call out to play. Your Pokémon will be delighted! Keep up the good work!" :"The Isle Evelup renovations are complete! It's perfect now! I can't imagine any way to improve it further!" * Isle Avue :"The Isle Avue renovations are complete!" :"OK! What do you think? This is Isle Avue! I've used the warm water that wells up beneath this island here to make a hot spring bath! Your Pokémon will be able to relax and get real cozy here." :"We added another hot spring bath to the isle! Now you can have up to 12 Pokémon enter the baths at once. And the fountain that provides the water is also bigger, so I bet your Pokémon will be able to relax even better in the abundant water. Your Pokémon are looking pretty cozy to me! Keep up the hard work!" :"Now all of Isle Avue has been converted to hot spring baths! You can have up to 18 Pokémon in the baths at once now. The fountain where the water flows from looks quite magnificent now, and your Pokémon will be feeling relaxed in no time, I'd say! Your Pokémon are looking pretty cozy to me! Thanks for helping develop Poké Pelago!" :"That's right! Check out the sign there and you can let me know which Pokémon you'll send over to relax here at Isle Avue! Your Pokémon will be perfectly at home here! Keep up the good work!" :"It looks like it's going to be a good long while until this Egg hatches." :"You've come at just the right time! This Egg looks ready to hatch at any moment!" :"The Isle Avue renovations are complete! It's perfect now! I can't imagine any way to improve it further!" * If the player leaves the Poké Pelago :"Do you want to leave Poké Pelago?" ::Yes: "OK! Then come back soon!" * If the player fully developed Poké Pelago :"! We've done it! Poké Pelago has been fully developed into its final, perfect form! And it's all thanks to you, ! Thank you so much! I know this isn't much, but I hope that you'll take it as an expression of my gratitude!" :"I hope you'll continue to use Poké Pelago to great effect with your Pokémon!" :"We've done it! It's the perfect Poké Pelago I've always dreamed of! You've done it! OK! This is fantastic! And it's all thanks to you, ! Thank you so much! Poké Pelago now belongs to you and your Pokémon, I'd say! I hope you'll continue to use it to great effect!" :"You... You've passed Kiawe's trial! Well done! OK! So that means you can now ride on ... In that case, why don't I tell you about a great way to play with the Pokémon in your Boxes! You ready for this? Press ⨂, to open the X menu, and then tap on to take off, OK? I'll be waiting for you and your Pokémon to visit!" Aether Paradise 1F :"So this is Aether Paradise... A fine facility you have here, Madam President!" :"Is something...the matter?" :"Yes! Please call me Mohn. I operate a series of islands known as Poké Pelago, where we take care of Pokémon. But nothing comes close to the care offered at Aether Paradise, after all!" :"Hey there, ! Your Pokémon enjoy Poké Pelago, don't they?" ::Sure do!: "Ha! OK! Sorry about that! I suppose I put you on the spot there." ::Well, uh...: "Oops! I guess I shouldn't put you on the spot when we're right in front of the president! I don't expect you to pick sides or anything!" :"This is fascinating, though... I let the Pokémon mostly do as they please back at Poké Pelago, so I'm not sure how much I can apply of what you do here at Aether Paradise... But it's a fine facility indeed!" :"Though...?" :"I see... It's true that each does end up deciding what to do with the Pokémon they catch... I suppose I'll just have to find more islands, so I can expand Poké Pelago and care for even more boxed Pokémon there!" :"When that time comes, I do hope that we might be able to work together, ma'am." :"Well, this has been a stimulating visit indeed! Thank you very much for your time, ma'am." :"Indeed it is. Why do you ask?" :"Until we meet again, then!"